


Burnt

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun wasn't exactly the best at cooking, but that didn't mean he didn't try
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 33





	Burnt

MC struggled to balance the bags in her arms and open the door at the same time, teetering to the side as she moved them all to one arm and yanked the door open with her free hand.

She’d been running errands all day, but she was finally done, she was finally home. All MC really wanted to do was fall face-first on her bed and listen to Jihyun humming while he read next to her. She wanted to put her head on her husband’s lap and close her eyes and hear him tell her about his day.

She kicked the door open, awkwardly shuffling through the entrance until she could set everything down before closing the door behind her.

She called out to Jihyun as she yanked off her shoes, then began gathering some of the bags back into her arm, carting them into the kitchen.

Or at least she  _ started _ to, because then she caught the smell of  _ something _ , and froze.

It was coming from the kitchen, the distinct smell of  _ burning _ .

_ What _ was burning she couldn’t identify, just that  _ something _ was burning.

For one terrifying, fleeting moment, she wondered if something had caught fire. If the house was burning down. If the home she had made with Jihyun was going up in flames.

But no, when she stepped into the kitchen she could see very well that the house was  _ not _ burning down. Instead, it was her husband, in the midst of making  _ something _ .

“Jihyun,” she called, pausing in the doorway.

He turned around, his eyes widening, a smile arcing across his face like the sun rising above the horizon at dawn, beautiful and golden and brilliant.

“Jihyun,” she repeated, making her way across the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

He pressed his lips into a thin line, looking at whatever was smoking on the stove. “Honestly? I’m not really sure anymore.”

MC covered her mouth to hide her smile as she watched her husband pout at what he had  _ tried _ to make a good meal.

“Do you want me to try helping?” She asked, resting her hand against his arm.

He looked back at her, relief filling his gaze. “That would be wonderful, love.”

She smiled, going to the sink to wash her hands before seeing what she could do to salvage what he’d been trying to make.

Clearly MC had  _ far _ too much confidence in her own cooking abilities, because as much as she tried to rescue the food, she somehow managed to make it worse. And less than ten minutes after she’d tried  _ ‘helping’ _ she had managed to set the entire thing on fire.

She hummed as she frowned down at the smoking disaster that had surely  _ once _ been food. Beside her, Jihyun frantically tried putting out the fire, chucking the pan into the sink and running cold water over it as smoke curled up and out the window above the sink.

Jihyun tipped his head back, the evening light bathing his face in a deep gold as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Perhaps,” he said, his eyes still closed. “We should order out for tonight.”

MC noticed a scorch mark on the stove and nodded. “I think you’re right.”

His eyes flickered open and he turned to peer at her. “We can watch movies while we wait.”

She beamed up at him, suddenly so  _ very _ delighted at the idea of getting takeout.

They could snuggle on the couch while they waited for the food to be prepared and delivered, enveloped in their softest blanket, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

It would be perfect. The perfect evening.

MC took her husband’s hands, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. “That sounds like a  _ wonderful _ idea.”

Jihyun blinked, looking confused for a moment. And then the most beautiful smile she had ever seen broke across his face, making her feel like she was drowning in the golden light spilling in from the window.

“If I’d known you wanted takeout that badly I wouldn’t have tried cooking.”

She laughed, her heart feeling so very full and so very warm. “Jihyun, have I told you how much I love you?”

He leaned down, his mouth so close to hers that their breaths twined together. “Have I told you how much I love  _ you? _ ”

And then he kissed her, his arms going around her waist, holding her against him like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss, holding him as tightly as she could. Because he meant so much to her, because he was  _ so _ precious to her.

After another moment they broke apart, and she couldn’t help grinning up at her husband.

“We should probably order the food now,” he said, although his expression said he didn’t want to move from this spot, from this embrace.

MC didn’t either, but she was also  _ very _ hungry, and she dearly wanted to cuddle him with her favourite blanket draped over them.

So she patted his arm, pulling away from his embrace despite how much she  _ didn’t _ want to.

“You order the food,” she said, “and I’ll get the movie ready.”

He smiled, squeezing her hand. “As you wish, love.”

She watched him as he made his way from the kitchen, no doubt searching for his phone, her heart filled with sunlight and joy.

Because she was with her husband. Her beloved husband who could paint the most gorgeous pictures and who was  _ incredible _ at burning food. Her husband, who she was sure would cry halfway through  _ half _ of the movies she was considering putting on.

And she smiled because, with him, she was home.


End file.
